Winchester High
by SamWinchester345
Summary: Kai is the son of a famous witch hunter and starting his new Senior school. He befriends Dean and Sam, the sons of the Headmaster. Who knows? Maybe even something more. Rated M for language and later chapters. This is an OC story. Kai x Sam. Possible Kai x Dean and Dean x Sam.
1. Meeting Sam

**Hey there! This is an OC story (Original Character for those who don't know or have forgotten) and It contains yaoi, boy's love, and that kind of stuff. If you don't like that stuff, then that's your preference but please don't hate because someone like me does. Please? Okay good. Now for the big bit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or anything except my OC's. All rights go to respective owners. Other than that, enjoy the fanfic and read along! Oh and don't forget to tell me what you think. Only nice comments though please. If you haven't got anything nice to say, then don't say it, ne? ^w^ I also apologise for any OOC's during ANY chapters. Welp, enough from little old me. ENJOY! **

* * *

Sunlight. It was always Kai's worst enemy in the mornings. Especially school ones. The blue-haired teenager rubbied the sleep from his eyes as he clambered out of bed, shutting off the noise that was his alarm and heading to his wardrobe. Today wasn't so bad, despite his first day in Senior school after what seemed to be a grueling year at High School. Hopefully the students would be a lot more mature in his new school. Kai prayed for it to be different.

Reaching into his wardrobe and pulling out his uniform that consisted of navy blue trousers, a white button up shirt, a red tie and a navy blazer sporting the school's Emblem, he slipped each item on and examined himself in the mirror that was built in to his wardrobe door upon closing it.

"Not bad." He surmised simply,heading to the bathroom and fixing his hair into his usual style; swept across his face and covering one eye. How he liked it. Especially since he suffered from heterochromia, having one eye green and the other the same shade of blue as his hair. Everyone thought he was wierd because of it and also mistook his hair colour to be natural when it was actually regularly dyed the exact same shade, his natural colour being ashy-brown. He hated it. His eyes made it look weird with brown hair.

Once he was done fixing his hair, he started on his teeth, humming "Alejandro" by Lady Gaga as he ravaged his chompers with the bristly brush. He could his father calling him faintly from downstairs.

"Kai! Do you want breakfast?!" He called, only to be responded to by the sound of his son spitting out toothpaste before calling.

"I'll eat a bit of toast on the way!" Kai called back, flicking his hair a bit as he left the bathroom and descended the staircase, slipping into the kitchen without a sound, nearly scaring his little brother Malcom as he put a piece of bread in the toaster.

"Son...you shouldn't hide your eyes like that..." His father, James remarked casually, giving his son a sad gaze as Kai sat down, to which Kai just huffed and looked at his younger brother, who was now bringing a plate of toast over to the table.

"I'm fine like I am Dad. Besides, I get picked on enough." Kai retorted, flicking his eyes icily towards his father, making the older man flinch back slightly with a defeated sigh. Kai grabbed a piece of toast and rose from where he sat. "I'm off to school."

And with that, he grabbed his bag that he had arranged the other night and left the house, walking slowly to the local Senior School that he was attending; Winchester High.

Looking up at the building as he walked across the school courtyard, he could tell it was a rather old building, at least a few centuries, causing him to ponder what it was before a school.

"Guess I better check my classes." He mused, pulling his timetable out of his top pocket and examining it. So he had first period Mathematics, then second period Latin, followed by English Literature and Chemistry after an hour long lunch break.

'_Not the greatest start to a Monday, but it could've been worse._' Kai thought grimly as he continued walking, bumping into another student.

"S-Sorry." He apologised genuinely, looking up from his timetable to be greeted by what he could have presumed to have been the most gorgeous student he'd ever seen. He looked like an Adonis, well built out features, a perfectly evened out face and eyes browner than his hair, which suited his face shape. He was flawless! Kai could feel a blush creeping up his neck so he quickly looked away from the brown orbs of the guy he'd just walked into and kept walking, not stopping long enough to get acquainted.

The guy stood there for a while, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Looks like Blue is a shy one huh?" Was all he said before he followed Kai, his class also in that direction. The exact same class as his newfound interest. Mathematics.

* * *

Kai quickwalked into his Mathematics class and took an empty seat at the back, kicking his bag under the table and looking forward, his eyes darting to the door when he saw the guy from before walk in and sit next to him. He forced himself to breathe, eyes focused on the front, despite the urge to look at the Adonis next to him, nearly forgetting to answer his place in the register.

"Umm yes Professor." He called, looking down at the desk, his attention being caught when the Adonis answered his name shortly afterwards. Sam Winchester? It was a cool name, befitting for a godlike figure as he was. Kai swallowed hard and cleared his throat, addressing his classmate quietly.

"You're Sam Winchester? T-The son of the Headmaster here?" He asked genuinely curious. Sam smiled and nodded, looking at Kai through those chocolate brown orbs, making Kai's heart want to skip beats and his blood rush.

"Yep. You're Kai, the son of James the Great? The infamous witch-hunter in town? Not a bad reputation you got already Blue." He replied, smirking when he saw Kai's cheeks flush cherry red. Obviously, Sam had an effect on him, although he couldn't quite place what kind of effect it was just yet. He surmised it was just shyness due to them just meeting and being introduced. For now at least.

Kai swallowed and nodded. It was true. His father, James Ryans, was a famous witch-hunter. And because of it, everyone assumed he was one too, but he wasn't. He just liked to listen to his father's stories about his jobs.

"I..I am." He nodded again and looked at Sam. He could hardly tear himself away from those eyes. Sam smiled softly at him, a gesture which Kai shyly returned before Sam spoke again.

"Why don't you chill with me and my brother at Lunch? I want you to meet Dean. I think you two will get along great. Plus he's a massive fan of your father...as am I. You look a lot like him." It was then that the professor silenced them, causing Sam to smile and apologise to him and then the lecture resumed. Kai just looked at his textbook with a small smile.

"Thanks...I'd like that Sam." He whispered before focusing on his work. Perhaps day one of school won't be so bad after all. Not if he had all his classes with either of the Winchester's at least. Maybe making friends was going to be easier than he thought too.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! I'm sorry if I made Sam SUPER OOC. This is my first ever Supernatural Fanfic and I'm kinda new to the series...yet I'm already a major Sam x Dean shipper *laughs nervously* There will be hints of them having that kind of relationship during the fanfic possibly but it's actually going to be Sam x Kai or Sam x Dean, Dean x Kai. I might have a bit of both... :3 Le part of Le surprise! Mwahahaha! *cackles evilly* **

**Sam: Dude...Dean's my brother. Why do you ship that? **

**Silence Sammy! It's not just me! Anyway what are you doing in my OOC? Out. Shoo! Shoo! *chases Sam out of the room* **

**Anyyyyway, rate and review! Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Meeting Dean and Jenn

**Hey guys! Another chapter for you guys! No yaoi yet but there will be soon! Again, Sam and Dean are probably going to be WAY OOC but I am new to the series and am just giving it a shot. No hate please. And to the Guest who reviewed and the user who followed this...THANK YOU :D *gives you both cookies and a Sam and Dean Poster* **

**This is still Kai's first day. I'm planning on this being a rather long story hopefully! There is another OC in here and they are the only things I own! All Supernatural characters references and yadda yadda go to their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

Mathematics went surprisingly well for Kai, and quick too. He didn't think Sam would be as good at the subject as he was. You could consider him a mini Einstein with the way he'd explained the Calculus they were working through. It wasn't difficult once explained, but Kai could tell that differential Calculus was going to be a lot harder for him than integral Calculus was going to be.

At the end of the lesson, Kai stuffed his pencil case and textbooks into his bag and rose to leave, just as Sam stopped him.

"What Class have you got now Kai?" He asked, lightly touching the blue-haired Senior's shoulder, sending shocks through Kai's body, even though he kept this well hidden. He turned to look at Sam over his shoulder and then paused to think back to what was on his timetable.

"Umm...Latin in B60." He replied, wondering what class Sam had, secretly hoping that he was in Latin as well. He wanted all his classes with Sam, his only friend so far. Sam grinned and pulled him out the room and down the corridor.

"Cool. I've got that as well!" He took a moment to shoot a grin at Kai over his shoulder as he continued to pull him towards the Languages Department, Kai helplessly trying to keep up with the other Senior's steps.

It wasn't long before they were back in the courtyard, quickwalking to a tiny building with Languages emblazoned on the wooden door, which Sam pushed open, still pulling Kai along and smiling. They stopped outside a classroom and he let go of Kai's arm, looking at his friend and grinning.

"My bro Dean's in this class too. Lucky you eh?" He grinned and opened the door to class, walking over to an equally attractive boy who was sat next to a brunette girl, who seemingly hung off his arm and every word.

"Yo Dean!" Sam chirped, grabbing the boy's attention, smiling as he saw Sam. Kai followed quietly behind Sam, trying to hold back a blush. Were all the Winchesters insanely attractive?

"What's up Sammy?" Dean replied, the girl next to him eyeing Kai up slightly. "Who's he?"

Sam looked at Dean and then to Kai, smiling. "My new friend Bro. The son of none other than James Ryans the famous witch-hunter. His name's Kai, but I occasionally call him Blue." Sam replied, causing Dean's jaw to hit the table and jolt up with his hand extended, an action that the girl didn't seem to like very much.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Dean Winchester. Sammy's older brother." He introduced, shaking Kai's hand when the blue-haired male took his hand.

"Yeah...you too. So um..who are you?" He asked shyly, looking at the girl. She softly smiled, hiding her jealousy at the new boys attention from Dean and extended her hand. Kai took it it and shook politely like he had done with Dean.

"I'm Jenn. Dean's girlfriend." She greeted with a slight hint of animosity which went ignored by all except Sam. He narrowed his eyes at her and she reseated herself next to Dean, to which Dean didn't pay attention to, keeping his eyes focused on Kai, causing Kai to faintly blush and take his seat in front of Jenn and next to Sam, who spent most of the lesson conversing with him and Dean. It was nice, the two of them being friendly to him, yet, he could feel Jenn's eyes boring into his skin as if they were daggers. Clearly, she wasn't overly fond of him. Kai figured it was because of Dean's newfound interest in someone other than her. Yet, it was purely because he was the witch-hunter's son and not romantically suggestive. They'd only just met!

"So Blue...are you hanging with us at Lunch?" Dean asked, to which he just silently nodded before looking at the two brothers.

"Yeah...if you'll let me." He replied, Jenn huffing quietly in response, which Dean noticed and flicked his eyes to her warningly and then back at Kai, their gaze softened by the time they reached Kai's only visible eye.

"Love your hairstyle man. It's awesome. Matches your eyes." Dean complimented, Kai faintly flushing in response, before looking down at his textbook.

"No it doesn't..." Was all he murmured, keeping his view focused on the book in front of him, Dean and Sam raising an eyebrow in response.

"Whatcha mean Blue?" Sam asked curiously, Kai look ing at him and sighing.

"N-Nothing...forget it." He whispered, giving them a small smile, flicking his hair, his eyes widening as he realised they'd seen. His green eye was exposed for a split second but their expressions of shock told him more than enough. They'd seen it.

"One's green!" Sam said, followed by Dean nodding and grinning. Kai quickly covered it back up again with his hair and looked down at his desk.

'_They think I'm a freak now for sure._' Kai thought, staring at his book, refusing to meet their stunned gazes. It was only when Dean spoke out against Jenn that he looked up.

"Ha! You're new friend has witch eyes!" She chuckled. "The witch-hunter's sons a freak!"

Dean snapped at her, his eyes burning in disgust at her remark. Sam narrowed his eyes and shifted closer to Kai defensively, showing that he wasn't happy with her either.

"Don't you dare say that! You're not in any right to say that! Just because Kai has different coloured eyes, which isn't witch eyes by the way, it's Heterochromia, doesn't mean he's a freak! It's how he was born!" He growled, Jenn staggering back in her seat from Dean's outburst.

"R-Right..s-sorry.." She apologized, Dean's gaze softening slightly. Kai wanted to just curl into Sam's body and hide from the arguing couple.

"S'okay Blue." Sam whispered, touching Kai's back softly. "She's jus' jealous 'cause Dean's givin' you more attention than her."

Kai nodded and leaned into Sam, stunning the Winchester, Dean too focused on glaring at Jenn for him to notice. Jenn looked at Kai and Sam and smirked.

"Got yourself a boyfriend at last Sammy!" She chirped, earning a glare from Sam. Yeah, he knew that Jenn and Dean knew about his sexuality, but Kai didn't.

"Shut up Jennifer." He glared, gritting his teeth, making her hiss at her full name. "He's not even gay like I am!"

Kai flinched. He was, he just never told anyone. A Senior and never been with anyone before. Well...not a guy at least. He just knew that he wasn't attracted to women after he spent a good portion of his High School year staring at his tutor's ass. His male tutor.

"Sam..." He whispered, the Winchester male looking at him. "I am actually."

Sam sat there stunned, feeling like a complete idiot for assuming the opposite. Dean looked at Kai for a moment before the bell resounded, the tutor dismissing them, having ignored the four of them having their little squabble. Dean shoved his things into his bag and got up, swiftly followed by Jenn and left with her in tow, much to his current dismay, having not cooled off completely with her yet.

Sam stood and Kai quietly put his things into his bag, standing as well and left the room with Sam, avoiding eye contact as they walked out onto the courtyard. Kai instinctively followed Sam and kept in step, quiet until his friend spoke.

"So...you're gay huh? Wouldn't have figured that out." He remarked in a soft tone, running a hand through his hair. "Sorry if I offended you by thinkin' the opposite. And by the way, your eyes are really cool."

Kai's face lit up a little as he shot up to meet Sam's gaze, smiling softly. Sam was the first person to think they were cool and he was actually relieved to find that one of his only friends didn't think he was a freak.

"Th-Thanks. So um, where are we going exactly?" Kai asked genuinely having no clue. Sam laughed softly and draped an arm around Kai's shoulders, an action that made the teen flush crimson.

"Jus' to mine and Dean's usual spot in that forest behind the school. Dean's there for sure. He always is." Sam replied, grinning at Kai, to which the gesture was returned albeit sheepishly. The blue-haired teen kept in step and dodged overgrown branches as they traversed the forest, Sam walking a little ahead so Kai knew where he was going.

Unfortunately, it wasn't long before Kai took a tumble, tripping over a fallen branch and crashing into Sam, sending them both sprawling to the floor, Sam ending up underneath Kai on the cold ground. He stared into the blue eye of his friend and blushed faintly, their proximity making all the blood rush down to his groin although Kai wasn't pressed against him to feel that part. Also, vice versa, Kai was the exact same, with the added urge to lean down and claim Sam's lips gently, restraining himself and just staring at Sam for a few moments, swallowing as he got up.

"S-Sorry...I'm a klutz." Kai apologized as he extended his hand to help Sam up. Sam took his hand and got to his feet, brushing himself off as he looked down at his groin, thankfully hidden by the bagginess of his school trousers.

"It's okay. C'mon...just a little further up this way!" He replied, walking on while looking at the ground to see where he trod.

'_Shit...that was close. I nearly kissed him. I got hard too. Shit. I wonder if he noticed?_' Kai thought as he followed behind, unaware of Sam's hardened problem. Maybe, this was going to be more awkward than he thought.

'_Shit Kai...Why...Why did I want you for a brief second just then? Why? What are you doing to me?_' Sam thought as he stepped into a clearing, still rock hard from that one moment.

'_Looks like I've gotta think about what I want._' He continued to think to himself as he sat next to his brother Dean, who was sat on the grass of the clearing next to Jenn, looking at Kai as he sat on the other side of Sam. Somehow, he could tell something had happened, but, this time, he decided not to ask and just let them play it out on their own. Sammy didn't need his help...yet.

* * *

**Okay then! Here we are then! Yes, Kai and Sam are falling for each other already, but they aren't going to realise how badly until much later on. Dean's interested in him too. Jenn isn't his girlfriend of sorts either. She's the one who says she is for popularity reasons and to try and get as close to Dean as she can to OFFICIALLY become his girlfriend. So Possible Dean x Jenn in later chapters. POSSIBLY. **

**Sam: *still thinking from the moment he had* **

**Dean: Something up Sammy?**

**Sam: N-No...just...thinking...**

**Dean: Okay...? *knows Sam won't tell him unless he wants to* **

**GUYS! STOP HOGGING MY SPACE! *throws Dean and Sam out the OOC and huffs* Man, they sure like to cramp my space...can't a guy get any privacy?! **

**Anyway, read and review! Remember, no destructive comments please. If you have any comments on how I can improve then yeah, feel free to share but please remain respectful. No need for haters anywhere. ^w^ Chapter 3 possibly tomorrow. I'll mull it over. **


	3. Lunch Break

**Hey again guys! Chapter 3 for you! This has a brief and I mean very brief Kai x Dean in it, and also hinted Dean x Sam. Enjoy and don't forget to review! **

* * *

It wasn't the liveliest lunch break. All four of them sat in the clearing, Jenn occassionally glaring at Kai whenever he spoke to Dean, Sam sneaking a glance or two at Kai as he thought about what happened earlier or nearly happened and Dean trying his best not to snap at Jenn again, all the while noticing her glares towards Kai. He didn't even get why. She wasn't his girlfriend officially. She just went around saying she was for popularity and to get as close to the dream as she could before making it official.

Kai dug into his bag when the others started eating, getting pretty hungry himself, only to groan in annoyance.

"Ugh, great...forgot my lunch what a great start." He griped, closing his bag again only to have Sam thrust a sandwich in front of his face.

"Here. Have mine, I can't finish it anyway." He stated simply with a soft smile. Kai naturally blushed and took the sandwich sheepishly, looking at the Adonis of a man he nearly kissed a few minutes ago.

"Are...Are you sure?" He asked, to be met with a nod from Sam, Dean slyly smiling to himself as he munched on a ham and cress sandwich. Kai wanted to ask what he was smiling about but he figured he'd better not or risk having Jenn moan at him for talking to her boyfriend again. Dean flicked a glance at Kai and Kai softly smiled as he began to nibble on the food given to him.

'_Kinda cute...No, what am I doing?! He's all Sam's. Can't get hooked into this one...but still...he's attractive...the kind you stare at and marvel_.' Dean thought, only to be sent a warning glare from Sam, who had either clued on to his thoughts and was telling him to back off or more of a glare to remind him that Jenn was there.

"Th-Thank you Sam." Kai spoke softly and smiled gently at his friend, the gesture being returned by the other male.

"S'okay Blue! Can't have you starvin'!" He replied happily, his smile brightening up Kai's entire mood, not that it could get much better, having met two of the sexiest guys on the planet. Kai sighed softly.

"Dean...can I have a word with you in private please?" Kai asked genuinely. "I need your advice on something. You seem like a guy who'd know a lot about the kind of stuff I need to ask."

Naturally, this made Jenn very angry but Sam calmed her down and made he recoil with another one of his glares as Dean nodded and rose to his feet with Kai, both men walking a little distance from the other two. Kai turned to Dean when he deemed it too far for them to hear and sighed again.

"I wanna ask...is it possible to feel...affection for someone on the first day of meeting them?" He asked, Dean swallowing hard as a response. He analyzed Kai's expression for a moment, realizing he was serious and clearing his throat. What a question to ask.

"Well uh...I can't say that I know but why?" It was an honest response, which led Kai to look at the ground and begin to dig circles with his foot.

"Well I'm not sure but I think...I might like..." He cut off, wanting to say both of them but not risking it. Dean raised an eyebrow at his sudden silence and decided to finish the sentence himself.

"Sammy?" Kai just simply nodded, Dean inwardly flinching at the nod, a part of him hoping for Kai to fall for him too.

"Um...well I can see Sammy might be getting a thing for you, but I'm not sure. Why did you wanna know?" He continued, Kai sighing in defeat as he realised he'd have to let slip what happened. He looked at Dean seriously.

"Right okay. You can't let Sam know that I told you but...on the way here, I tripped over a branch. I fell into Sam and we both hit the floor. I landed on top of him and I got hard just from how close we were. I nearly even kissed him." He admitted, Dean reeling in stunned shock. He looked at Kai with wide eyes and a grin stuck to his face.

"Well then! Why didn't you?" He mused, prodding Kai's cheek playfully as the other boy blushed redder than a tomato.

He wouldn't deny it, he felt like it at the moment, wanting to kiss Kai, the blood rushing to places it probably shouldn't, not where he could go back with it and risk Jenn noticing and getting the wrong idea as well as his brother, yet there was a secret both he and Sam shared. Each other. As younger teens and occasionally even now, they would explore each other, knowing it was forbidden because of blood relation but neither caring, just loving to be touched in all the right ways. Thinking about it made his blood rush even more and without thinking, he pressed his lips to Kai's, unaware of his own impulse scaring the young boy slightly.

Kai broke away and panted slightly, looking at Dean in horror and content oddly enough, knowing he'd liked it but wondering why Dean did it. Dean just stared at Kai in shock for a moment before speaking.

"Oh god Kai, I'm sorry, I have no idea why I did that!" He lightly touching Kai's shoulder, surprised at the boy's lack of reflex or flinch. Kai looked at dean and smiled softly.

"It's okay, honestly Dean. I'm not mad." He was being honest. He didn't wanna get mad after and impulsive accident. He knew it wasn't on purpose because Dean would have been much softer instead of passion-filled like he was. Instead, Kai felt his blood surging.

"Thanks Dean...you've helped me answer my question. Come on, let's go back." Dean just shook his head.

"No...you go...I've got to take care of something." He replied, Kai automatically knowing what he meant. "Tell them I'm taking a piss or something, I shouldn't be long."

Kai nodded and ran back, his thoughts racing.

'_Shit. Dean kissed me. Shit. My first kiss with a boy was stolen by Dean._' He thought frantically, part of him wishing it was Sam that had kissed him, the other part euphoric from being kissed by Dean.

'_Guess I do like them both. Well that was a given but still. I won't tell either until I decide who I wanna be with and who I like more. It's only fair. Can't rush these things._'

His thoughts calmed by the time he reached the group, sitting down next to Sam and smiling.

"Dean will be back in a second, he said he had to take a leak." Kai lied, smiling even though Jenn hadn't stopped glaring since he returned without the Winchester boy.

"Right, okay." Jenn said simply, turning back to the remains of her lunch. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Kai.

"Ignore her and her attitude. She's jus' jealous. You find an answer to your questions?" Sam asked, causing Kai to flush slightly and nod.

"Yep. I gotta do the rest by myself now!" He replied, smiling at Sam. "You're brother's really helpful."

"Yeah that's my bro." Sam said as Dean sat back down, having returned from his "toilet break", slyly winking at Kai which went unnoticed by all except Kai himself. Settling comfortably, the four ate what they had left and just generally conversed about topics, such as homework, assignments and out of school activities until the bell rang.

"Come on guys, let's get going. I've got English Lit and the tutor is scary if you're late." Dean remarked with a stretch, standing up. Kai rose too with Sam.

"Alright, I'll catch you later. Kai, you're with Dean man." Sam said, earning a glare of disapproval from Jenn, who unluckily had Physics while Sam had Graphics Design.

"Okay, hey, do either you or Dean wanna hang out after school?" His request was cut off by Jenn who angrily stomped to Dean as they walked through the woods back to the courtyard and glared.

"Dean's with me tonight. Sorry." She practically spat, causing Dean to roll his eyes and mouth "Sorry" to Kai. Sam rolled his eyes too.

"Sure Kai, I'd love to. I've got Chemistry last and so have you so we can walk back to your place together." Sam responded, smiling softly at Kai, whose face lit up like a christmas tree before walking off towards English Literature with Dean, having finally freed himself from Jenn's vicegrip as they'd trudged the woods.

Sam continued to walk to his Graphics Design class and smiled to himself.

'_Yeah...see you then...Blue_.' He thought, pushing the door open to his classroom.

* * *

**Okay guys! I know this Chapter was probably sucky but I'm making the first day last over multiple chapters! So bear with me. And "Blue" is Sam's nickname for Kai at the minute. Honestly not sure how I am going to do English Literature lesson for Dean and Kai, but I'll figure it out! Thanks for bearing with me on this epic journey this far and I hope you're enjoying it! **

**Dean: Ugh, I can't believe I did that!**

**Sam: You and me do what with each other? **

**Boys boys, please! Give me some credit! I know you guys don't do that in reality...and will you get out of my OOC already!? *throws them out again and locks the door* Gosh, think they can do whatever they please! *sighs and slumps back at his computer***


	4. English Lit: Worth Skipping?

**Welcome back to yet another Chapter! Thank you to FallenAngel for reviewing and favouriting this story! Have a cookie and this poster of Dean and Sam! *hands you the cookie and Poster* Okay, so I kinda played this differently as I wanted them to relax together again. And I put a fluffy hint of Dean x Sam in there. It's only fluffy because it's brief and cute. **

**Read and review. I apologize if you find this chapter to be sucky. I literally derped a bit. Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Kai couldn't exactly say that it wasn't slightly awkward between him and Dean after the kiss in the woods at lunch, both boys sitting in their English Literature lesson, silently looking at each other and then away again as if they were embarrassed school girls.

It wasn't long before one of them broke the silence either.

"Do you have any idea what this means?" Kai asked, pointing to a line on the page he was currently reading. Dean looked at the line and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a clue." He replied simply, looking at Kai for a moment before sighing heavily.

"Look, Kai. I'm sorry about what happened back there at lunch. I don't know what happened. I don't want it to make things awkward between us." He spoke gently, still looking at his friend as he studied. Kai sighed in defeat and looked back at Dean.

"Dean, how many times do I have to tell you? It's fine. I'm okay, the only reason this is awakward because I now have to decide on which brother I like more!" He froze, quickly shutting up and looking away from Dean and out the window. Dean sat there with his mouth agape before clearing his throat.  
"Wh-Which you like more?! Kai, g-get with Sam...seriously, he'd like you back, not that I'm saying that I wouldn't, because I would...if I was into you. But I've got Jenn." He nearly choked on his words when he said that. "I'm taken. So...j-just tell Sam.."

Kai sighed in defeat again and snapped his head around to look at the Winchester next to him.

"It's not like that. I've just met you, yet you're both so attractive and really are the only people to accept me recently and...I've never been accepted, or popular for that matter. I really like you guys, yet it's the first day, so I'm going to take a while to think about what I want. Then I'll let you know. So for now, it was just a kiss Dean. Nothing meant by it, no harm, no foul. End of." The blue-haired teen retorted, his last sentence stinging Dean slightly. Dean looked at Kai for a moment and then nodded.

"Y-You're right. I'm sorry. Jus' being an idiot." He murmured as he turned back to his book and flicking through a couple of pages.

'_Don't beat yourself up Dean...please._' Kai thought as he looked out the window, wanting the rest of the lesson to be over with so he could talk to Sam about it as well. Might as well get it out there. Suddenly he froze in his place, remembering that Jenn, Dean's girlfriend was in his Chemistry class as well as Sam, so that plan went out of the window. His only option was to wait until after school. Alone with Sam. Man even that was going to be awkward.

* * *

Glancing at the clock, Kai groaned inwardly as he saw that there was still an hour of class left. English Literature could be so boring! Especially as they were reading Kai's most disliked book; Of Mice and Men. He flicked a few more pages, reading about Lenny accidentally snapping Cutie's wife's neck.

'_Bumbling idiot._' Kai thought harshly about Lenny, looking at Dean, who was glancing at him with a look of confusion. It was only then that Kai realised he had been scowling at his book and at Dean. Kai softened his gaze and looked back at his book without a word until Dean spoke quietly.

"You okay Kai? You were scowling pretty darkly." He whispered, to which Kai just nodded and cleared his throat. He tried to think of a genuine excuse instead of saying he was scowling at his book because he hated the character of Lenny. But he got nothing.

"Y-Yeah, I just despise the book and the characters in it. It's such a crap read." He shrugged and Dean laughed softly, shaking his head. "What?"

Dean laughed a little more and smiled at Kai.

"Nothing, just glad someone agrees with me. We read this in High School and I ended up throwing my copy into the fireplace at home. Still somehow passed my exam on it though." He admitted, Kai smiling a little and softly laughing too.

"Ah I see! Yeah, can't say I blame you for doing that. I did a similar thing with my copy of this back in High School. Only difference being that I was scolded by my father for wasting a load of his bullets on 'A load of paper and words that shouldn't be repeatedly studied'." He remarked, laughing more. "He said if I wanted something to study, school should give me a book on Witches and how to hunt them!"

Dean laughed a little more. Trust the witch-hunter to teach his son the craft. He guessed it could be seen as a family business of sorts. He suddenly composed himself and cleared his throat again.

"Do you? Y'know? Do what your Dad does?" Dean asked, his question completely serious. Kai shook his head and smiled at Dean. He never ever went witch-hunting. He wasn't allowed.

"No, I never do. Dad goes out hunting and I stay home looking after my little brother Mal. Anyway, what's the deal with your girl? She seems to really hate me." He responded, throwing his question back like a dart. Dean kept his eyes focused on Kai and sighed a little.

"It's nothing, just ignore her. She thinks that I'm more interested in you than her. I've gotta go meet her parents tonight seeing as she's told them we're dating." He seemed to flinch as he responded, causing Kai to raise an eyebrow questionably.

"Are you?" Dean shook his head and Kai made a face like he instantly knew the situation and to be honest, it didn't take much. A one-sided relationship. Kai knew just how those felt, having had one before he came out, a girl by the name of Tracy who lived around the corner from him. No...it was more of a stalker case for him, he just hoped Jenn wasn't the same way.

"I see. Hey Dean, look we've got a while left of lesson and the tutor's stepped out for a while. Wanna skip the rest and just chill in the forest?" He lowered his voice at the last part and before he knew it, he and Dean were out the door with their stuff like lightning. He laughed as he ran from the room with the Winchester boy, darting past tutor offices and classrooms, before rushing into the woods with Dean, jumping over branches and dips. They kept running until they reached the clearing, only to find that Sam was already here, taking a doze on the ground. Dean gave his brother a light nudge with his foot, causing Sam to stir.

"Sammy, come on little brother...wake up." He chirped quietly in a soft and playful tone, constantly nudging him until Sam finally got up, staring at the two of them with a shocked expression but it quickly turned to a smirk.

"You two ditched as well? Man, we're becoming a bad influence on you already Kai." He exclaimed, laughing as he sat up, Dean quickly moving to brush twigs off his brother's back, earning a grateful smile from Sam.

"So now that we're here...what now?" Kai asked genuinely. Sam and Dean smirked playfully and pulled Kai down, sending him sprawling across their laps before tormenting him by hitting all his ticklish spots, their faces cruelly smirking as they exploited his weakness, Kai uncontrollably laughing.

"Looks like Blue is ticklish bro!" Sam remarked, still smirking at his brother. Dean smirked back and nodded as they continued to tag team Kai. Kai eventually managed to fight them off and roll away from them, still laughing, though now, the Winchester's had joined in too.

"You...You two...are...bastards sometimes..." Kai panted in between fits of laughter, playfully punching both of their shoulders as they all laid down staring at the sky.

'_This is nice..._' Kai thought, smiling at the sunlight shone down on them, unaware that Sam had fallen back asleep and that Dean was asleep too, curled under his brother's arm. It was only when he went to say something to the two of them that he noticed the cute scene.

'_Aww...I'll wake them when we gotta go to class._'Kai decided thoughtfully, spending the rest of his hookie session relaxing on the ground listening to the soft breathing and quiet snores of his friends.

Somehow, looking at them, if he hadn't been told they were brothers by Sam earlier in the day, Kai never would of guessed that they were.

* * *

**Sorry for ending it there guys I literally derped after the last sentence and was like "Eh...guess I'll finish there." Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for your company on this journey of the boys. And yes, Chapter 5 is going to be Chemistry although Kai and the two Winchester boys have chemistry of their own if you get my drift! *pervy face* **

**Sam: *asleep with Dean* **

**Dean: *quietly snoring on his brother* **

**Guys! I told you not to come in to my - *hesitates when he sees them asleep* Okay...they can stay...cute little buggers. *smiles and covers them with a blanket* **

***Whispers* Chapter 5 coming soon! **


	5. Chemistry: Between us or a Lesson?

**Hey again! Chapter 5 for you lovely guys! Like a flame on the candle of my mind, my ideas burn greatly! *wears sage robes* ^w^ Rate and review. And I'm super sorry, this chapter may be short and sucky compared to the others but I tried my hardest for you lovely readers at 2am in the morning. (British Time). Yes I incorporated a bit of a Dean x Sam, Kai x Sam at the start and there's gonna be a maajjor Sam x Kai in the next chapter. Hooray! It should be along sometime, just when my internet wants to speed up and not take 9000 years to open and load a page. Plus I'm adding each chapter as notes on my Facebook too. ^w^ Yay! All the places are getting my writing. *still wearing his sage robes* Anyway. If man wishes to read, man must look at words on page! *Sage impression* Enjoy!**

* * *

_Sam could feel it, the warmth of his brother's mouth, his lips softly touching his skin, his hot breath fanning over sensitive spots on his body, his member being stroked so skillfully by a firm hand. Each touch made Sam cry out a low throaty moan and he knew Dean enjoyed it. He looked at his brother as a slick length was slid inside him, moaning in pleasure as it did. But that's where it all changed. It wasn't his brother thrusting into him anymore, it was Kai. Thrusting hard and fast for Sam, bringing him closer to release with each movement of his hand._

_"Sam..." Kai spoke as he thrusted into him. "Wake up..."_

* * *

Sam jolted awake as if lightning had struck him, startling Dean awake in the process and nearly headbutting Kai who was crouched neatly next to him, having been shaking Sam to wake him up.

"You okay Sam? You were making noises in your sleep so I decided to wake you up." Kai asked softly, looking at the panic stricken boy.

"Y-yeah I'm fine Blue." He replied, looking down at his pants to find that he was rock hard from his dream. That was the last thing he needed to happen. It was bad enough that he had the dream in the first place; let alone while he was sleeping next to his brother on the grass in the clearing. And with Kai present too. He forced himself to calm down and sighed softly when Dean lightly touched his shoulder.

"Sure you're okay bro?" He asked in concern, only to be met with a curt nod. He let out a slight sigh and leant back down on the grass. He knew his brother only acted like this for one reason. The dreams. Sam got them often. And they usually ended in Dean fulfilling it for his brother, leaving them both sweaty and exhausted and needing to clean the bedsheets in Dean's room or sometimes Sam's.

Kai stood when Sam was calmer and helped both boys to their feet.

"I let you sleep, I was just waking you up to tell you it was time for class." Kai explained, earning a nod from both Winchesters.

"Thanks Kai. I'll see you guys tomorrow...or when you get home in Sam's case!" Dean replied, smiling at Sam before running off to class.

Sam swallowed hard and looked at Kai as they started to walk to class, wanting to tell him about the dream but deciding against it.

'_I can't believe I dreamt that! What's wrong with me?_' He thought as he walked. Kai gave him a concerned look but he dismissed it with a small smile, trying to make Kai not ask about it.

"Sam?" Kai called and Sam spun round, realising he'd been too deep in thought to notice he'd walked too far and was heading towards Maths. "Our class is here."

He nervously laughed and walked back to Kai before entering the class and sitting in a seat at the back, Kai sitting in the chair by the window and smiling.

Sam smiled back and watched as the tutor started a slideshow on chemical reactions. He got bored rather quickly, taking down notes and watching the animations of explosions. Kai seemed to notice this and nudged him, grabbing Sam's attention.

"You okay?" He asked, still concerned from earlier. Sam shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah just bored is all Blue. So...what're we gonna do at your place after school?" He replied, throwing his question back like wildfire. Kai hesitated for a moment and thought about it carefully before shrugging his shoulder, coming up blank.

"Beats me. Whatever I guess." He responded to the Winchester, physically not having an answer. Sam nodded and went back to writing notes, looking forward to spending time with his friend, yet dreading being alone with him after that dream.

Kai had fallen asleep during lesson and was currently quietly snoozing next to Sam, his head down on the desk. Sam wondered what he dreamt about, knowing it wouldn't be like his.

'_He's cute...and that dream...what is happeneing to me...?_' Sam pondered, mentally cursing himself still. His thoughts were distracted when Jenn came over, sitting herself opposite Sam.

"Hey Sammy! Whatcha doing with sleepin' beauty 'ere? Planning on touchin' him?" She teased, earning a scowl and a slight hiss at the use of Dean's nickname.

"What!? No! I'm not a pervert and besides, I've known him a day! There's no way I could-" He started, cutting himself off as he remembered the dream, swallowing hard. Jenn laughed and jabbed him in the chest.

"Could what Sammy? Could like him so soon?! Oh please, you've been fawning over him all day. You and Deany get so defensive over him, and I don't care when you do, it's Deany's interest that annoys me. He should only look at me!" She remarked, Sam barking at her quickly afterwards. She was too possessive for Dean and she'd only met him by chance!

"Actually Jenn, that's saying he shouldn't look at his own family, for example me!" He barked. "So what if he has an interest in Kai? He's Dean's idol's son! Wouldn't you be interested in someone if they were your favourite music artist's son or The Doctor from Doctor Who?"

She hesitated for a moment before calmly responding to The male in front of her.

"Actually I wouldn't." She lied, smirking at Sam. "Not if they were as freaky looking as Blue here."

Another hiss ripped from Sam. Blue was his nickname for Kai, no-one elses.

'_Wait...am I getting jealous over a nickname? What the hell?_' He thought as he forced himself too keep his cool. She laughed softly and walked away chanting quietly.

"Sammy has a crush on Blue, Sammy has a crush on Blue! He wants him badly, he wants him badly!" Her voice was enough to cause Sam to finally snap loudly.

"Shut up Jenn! I've had it with you!" He growled, being glared at by the tutor and sinking into his seat as everyone stared at him before they were all dismissed to go home, Sam gently shaking the bluenette next to him. Kai softly awoke and groggilly stared around the room.

"Hmm? Oh...thanks Sam...time to go already?" He murmured sleepily to which Sam nodded.

"Yeah." Was all he said in response, standing and slinging his back on his shoulder.

'_So what if I have a crush? If you can even call it a crush?'_ Sam thought as he left the room, Kai trailing behind quietly, his own thoughts elsewhere.

'_Man...that was some dream...wonder if it means anything?_' Kai pondered as he exited the school with his friend, heading back to his house. The walk home was gonna be a quiet one by the looks of it.

* * *

**Okay guys! I know...short chapter...well shorter than the rest, but I literally just went kaboom mentally and this was the result. Hope it still makes the story good enough to wait for Chapter 6! Rate and review on your thoughts and I'll shall get you a new Chapter later on today or tomorrow! Promise! :D **

**Sam: *silently sitting on the bed* **

**Dean: Bro? Bro~? *waves his hand infront of Sam's face* **

**Sam: *too busy thinking to notice* **

**Dean: *sighs and gives up, laying down pulling his brother into a close hug* **

**Guys...go to your own room already! *flails in frustration* Man should respect sage's privacy if man wants cookie! **

**Dean: Cram your cookies...I'm worried about my brother...**

**Sam: ...**

***sighs in defeat* **

**Dean: Did you ever consider we like chilling with you?**

**Yes...and I ignored it.**

**Dean: Well there you go...you socially awkward potato! You need us to snap you out of that shell! **

**Shut up before I chuck you in the hallway...I'm serious Dean.**

**Dean: *Shuts up***


	6. People: Get together and Torn Apart

**Hey again. Okay. It's 4am in Britain at the minute and I am exhausted but I wanted to give you chapter 6. Brace yourself! This chapter contains Sam x Kai and marks the start of their relationship of sorts, but also contains some sadness. *prepares for people throwing anything to hurt him for incorporating feels* Read and Review please!**

* * *

The two boys walked in silence for the majority of the walk back to Kai's house, neither having anything to say until Sam suddenly spoke up.  
"Kai...did...did you enjoy your first day?" He asked, knowing it was a lame question that was usually asked by parents. Kai chuckled softly and looked at his friend.

"Of course I did Sam, I met two great friends. Both equally gorgeous, and made me feel appreciated and accepted for once in my life. You might know them! One of them, Sam, is tall, muscular and looks absolutely stunning when he smiles and his brother Dean, is very similar, equally good-looking and friendly too! His girl doesn't like me much though." Kai teased playfully as he walked, causing Sam's face to turn crimson red at his description of him.

"You really think that of us?" Sam asked genuinely curious, receiving a nod from Kai and the trademark smile that the bluenette owned.

"Of course Sam! You two are my closest if my only friends. In fact I'd even classify you two as my best friends already!" He retorted with a grin, slinging and arm around Sam's shoulders in a brotherly fashion although unknown to Sam, Kai felt something more and the bluenette knew it. Sam continued to flush red and smile as he draped an arm around Kai's shoulders in return.

'_This guy...I might have to ask him...how he'd feel if I had a crush on him...but not yet. Too soon._' Sam pondered, stopping when Kai did, outside a small, ordinary-looking house, the bluenette fumbling around in his bag for his keys before inserting the said key into the door lock and turning, his silver keychain dangiling and swaying with the movement of the key. Kai opened the door and kicked off his shoes before stepping inside, waiting in the doorway for Sam.

"You coming in?" He spoke quietly, tilting his head slightly to the side. Sam looked at him, snapping out of his thought-induced haze, smiling and nodding, kicking off his shoes at the doorway and stepping inside after Kai moved out of the way. The bluenette closed the door behind Sam and walked into one of the rooms for a moment before walking into another, seemingly looking for someone.

"Dad! Mal! I'm home! I brought a friend round too!" He called, a young boy running down the stairs as Kai reappeared in the hallway, subsequently getting tackled by the younger boy who had to be in High School, as he was wearing the blazer for the local High School;Lawrence High School for Boys.

Kai staggered back and hugged the boy back, smiling as he pryed him off and turning to face Sam.

"Mal, this is my friend Sam Winchester. His Dad is the Headmaster of my school. His brother Dean is my friend too, but Dean had plans today so it's just Sam round today. Be nice to him yeah? Where's Dad?" Kai introduced, Mal nodding and extending his hand politely as a response, to which Sam politely shook it.

"Nice to meet you Sam. Why do you always assume I'm gonna hate someone. I only hate Aunt Lucy-Anne but that's because she keeps trying to feed me things I hate. Oh and Dad's out on a job." Mal spoke, looking at his brother, Kai frowning at his father being out so early.

"Likewise and is everything okay Blue?" Sam asked, scrutinizing Kai's expression. Kai kept his expression and nodded, starting to walk upstairs without a word. Mal followed and went into his bedroom while Sam continued to follow Kai, shutting the bedroom door behind them.

Kai sighed and sat on his bed, Sam quickly sitting down next to him. "Sorry, I'm just worried. Witches seem to be popping up a lot recently. Earlier too. They usually stay hidden from hunters until at least midnight." Kai explained, Sam trying to follow as best as he can.

"So...you think something's not right?" Sam concluded, KAi nodding in response and then rubbing his temple.

"Sorry, I don't mean to worry you. I shouldn't get you involved in family business I guess. So, what do you wanna do?" He asked, looking at Sam with an expression that showed signs of triedness and worry, and still putting his guest first. Sam frowned in thought.

'_He's exhausted because school dragged and now he's worried about witches. Can't be easy for him._' He speculated in his mind, sighing softly and touching Kai's shoulder.

"If it's okay with you...I need to let you know about something." He started, Kai turning and leaning against the wall so he was sitting with his back to it on the middle of the bed. Sam mimicked his position and laughed softly.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy but...I've had this...urge...to kiss you all day...I'm rather...attracted to you. I know it's probably too-" He was cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting his. Kai's lips. Kai was kissing him? He had to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream but it wasn't. He was really being kissed by Kai. He kissed back quickly after taking a moment to process what was happening, staring at Kai with a stunned look on his face.

"If you wanted to, you should have." Was all Kai said before he reconnected their lips, his hand gently trailing down Sam's chest, causing the boy to shudder and let out a soft moan. Kai deepened the kiss ever so slightly and Sam could feel the boy's tongue swipe along his bottom lip, causing a blush and another moan. Sam broke away this time, panting for air slightly.

"W-Wow." Was all he could say, still in shock from the initial kiss. Kai smirked at the boy on his bed and softly touched his leg.

"Sam...I've been wanting to kiss you since I landed on you at Lunch. I'm attracted to you too, but...I was thinking...instead of jumping into this...let's keep it quiet, go on a few dates together and see if we can handle a relationship together. Because I don't want to rush anything. I want to be with you, yes, but I want it taken slow okay? Can you live with that?" Kai explained quietly, Sam kissing him briefly as a response of sorts.

He studied Kai for a minute and nodded slowly before reconnecting their lips in a soft and endearing kiss, willing to take it slow and do what Kai had requested, just as long as he had him.

"For you? Anything." Was all he said in between kisses, both of them content in just making out like they were, not going any further, not doing any less.

* * *

Their make-out session was cut short by the arrival of Kai's father James who had just walked through the front door. "Kai!? I'm home!" He called, Kai sitting up and breaking his lips from Sam's, getting up and pulling Sam with him.

"Come on, let's go meet my Dad!" Kai said with a chirp. "But I'm not introducing you as my boyfriend...yet."

The word sent a chill of pleasure down Sam's spine as he followed, eyes wavering down to Kai's ass as he walked, shooting back up to meet the man who was Kai's father. As awe-striking as the newspapers made him out to be, there stood James Ryans, Legendary Witch Hunter and idol of Dean Winchester. And Sam's jaw dropped.

"Dad, this is Sam Winchester, I'm friends with him and his brother Dean! Oh, they're big fans of yours. Well Dean is, Sam's more of a fan who doesn't brag about it. Dean's like one of them fans who'd chase you for an autograph." He explained and introduced, James shaking Sam's hand with a laugh at his son's explanation.

"Nice to meet you sir." Sam greeted, smiling. "It's an honour."

James smirked and dismissed the formalities with his hand, grinning at Sam.

"Likewise Sam. Glad Kai's made a couple o' good friends. His Mother would be thrilled." He stated, Kai's gaze growing sad at the mention of his mother, something which both James and Sam noticed. James sighed and left to his room, taking his stuff up with him, closing the door and leaving Sam and Kai in the hall.

"Kai...I know it's a tough subject but if I may...What happened?" He asked softly, gently touching Kai's hand and then holding it. Kai let out a small sniff and looked up at a photo with his mother in that hung by the front door.

"Back when I was only six years old. My Mom and dad went out on a Witch-hunt together. They were both good at what they did. I was being babysat by my Aunt Lucy-Anne with Mal. After a while Dad came home...carrying Mom. She was dead by the time he got home. They were chasing this Witch and had her cornered..." He began to explain, tears starting to fall from his eyes. Sam just held his hand more and pulled him into a hug, letting him cry out as he explained.

"O-One of her...her spells got deflected by Dad and it redirected wrong, intstead of rebounding back to the Witch, it diverted and hit Mom instead. She died on her way home, on Dad's back..." It was then that Kai couldn't say no more, crying heavily into Sam's shoulder, leaving the Winchester boy to do all he could and just hold him, letting his boyfriend get all the pent up emotion out of his system.

'_I knew I shouldn't of asked...poor guys...I can only imagine._' He thought sadly, kissing Kai's temple and holding him close.

"I'm here for you okay, you're not alone...I love you." He whispered as they just stood in the hall, knowing it was all he could say to make the boy in his arms feel the slightest bit of comfort. It really was. He hated it, seeing Kai cry, it stung him, yet he knew; he could do nothing to prevent it. Not this time. Not with this subject. It would always be a tough subject for Kai. Always.

* * *

**Like I warned you! There were feels! Don't throw things at me! Nyah! *hides under his bed* Sam! Dean! Protect me! **

**Sam: No. You're always being an ass to us! **

**Dean: Yeah and I wasn't even in this chapter! **

**I'm sorry! Just protect meh! T^T **

**Chapter 7 soon! **


	7. A Night with you and a bit of Terror

**Hey there! Firstly, I must apologise, this is the shortest Chapter so far because it's really just a continuation of the 6th Chapter. But enjoy it anyway, it's a bit fluffy with Kai and Sam and there's a hint of Sam x Dean. See if you can spot it! ;) Don't forget to review! Oh and to Mal-Aki-Hecate, thanks for you review! You scored a cookie and a Sam and Dean poster! *give you your prize happily with a grin on his face* **

* * *

Both boys never said much after Kai finally calmed down, they both simply, retreated into Kai's room where Sam cuddled him a little longer, Kai still needing the comfort, having asked to just be held for a while, a request that Sam gladly accepted, he could never deny Kai much.

"Sam..." Kai whispered as he laid on the taller teen's chest, Sam's finger's slowly and gently threading throughthe bluenette's hair.

"Yeah Blue?" Kai sighed softly and looked up at his lover, nuzzling his neck softly, earning a slight moan from Sam.

"Thanks for cheering me up a little." He murmured into the brunette's neck, to which Sam held him a little tighter and kissed the top of his head.

"No problem, anything for you...I told you that." He responded quietly, gently easing Kai off of him for a moment and standing. "Gonna go ask your Dad something."

* * *

And with that, he left, giving Kai a small smile as he stepped through the doorway, descending the stairs into the lounge where James was polishing his Witch hunting blade.

"Umm excuse me? Mr Ryans?" Sam spoke quietly, to which James turned his head and waved his hand again. "Kid...enough with the formalaties. It's James. What can I do for you?" James shot back, Sam nodding in response.

"Sorry, I was wondering, if it was alright with you, if I may stay overnight? I don't wanna leave Kai in the state he's in. He doesn't want me to go home tonight either by the looks of it. He asked me to ask." He half-lied, knowing James would take him more seriously if he said Kai had asked him to ask.

James studied Sam for a moment and shrugged.

"Don' see why not. Jus' give your place a bell okay, let 'em know where ya are." Was all he said, simply nodding to the phone in the corner, Sam nodding and making his way over.

"Thank you." He said quietly as he punched in Dean's number. It rang a few times before his brother answered.

"Ah...yello? Mm..." Dean spoke, sounding like he was in the middle of getting laid as usual.

"Dean. It's Sam. Can ya let Dad know I'm staying at Kai's tonight?" Dean moaned softly on the other end and Sam rolled his eyes while he waited for a reply that wasn't an '_Ah_' or a '_Mmm_'.

"S-Sure...oh god..." Dean replied quickly. "Look Sam I gotta _goooo_!"

By the tone of his voice, Dean was either getting harder or he'd just climaxed, an image that sent shivers down Sam's spine, having been the one to cause that tone more than once.

"Yeah okay, bye." He shot back, hanging up and wondering who he was shagging. Possibly Jenn? Nah, Dean didn't move that quick...and the queiter moans he heard were definitely male. Last time, Sam checked, Jenn was a chick, so he had to admit that he was stumped on who it could be. For now, he decided to just leave it and head back to Kai. With another smile and a thank you to James, Sam swiftly ascended the stairs again, slipping into the bedroom and closing the door.

The sight he was greeted with was different from when he left. Kai was asleep, softly snoring and curled around a pillow as if it was him. He slightly smiled and sat on the bed, running a hand through Kai's hair and gently stroking the sleeping male's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Guess you needed the sleep huh?" He mused quietly, leaning down and giving him a soft kiss on the temple before easing the pillow out of Kai's arms, careful not to wake his lover, and carefully pulled the bluenette into his arms.

"Mmnn...Sammy..." Kai murmured as he slept, snuggling closer, the smile on Sam's face getting bigger as a result. Kai was so cute when he slept, he wondered what his lover was dreaming of. Him? Them?

"Sleep well gorgeous..." Sam whispered before eventually dozing off into slumber himself a little while later.

* * *

_Kai ran. He didn't dare look back. Not when he knew the witch was still behind him. His legs were weak, nearly caving in as he stumbled over everything, desperately avoiding spells and jumping over broken tiles and rubbish bags. The witch had easily overpowered Kai's father, leaving him in mortal condition for a while before finishing him off, leaving Kai with the weapon and no idea how to use it effectively. He couldn't find Sam or Dean anywhere. It was worse because the witch was actually Jenn, chasing him down while chanting to stay away from Dean and Sam because they belong to her. It made no sense. Sam was with him._

_"Sam...where are you? I need you." He thought as he ran in panic and fear, stumbling over and sprawling on the floor, not having enough time to get up to block an incoming spell. Then it all went white._

* * *

"Kai! Wake up! C'mon Blue!" Sam's voice echoed as something shook him, taking him moments to realise that it was also Sam being responsible for that too. He opened his eyes and saw his lover on top of him, lightly shaking his shoulder and tapping his face. He let out a low groan and Sam sighed in relief.

"Finally. You've been out of it having a night terror for an hour now! What happened? You okay?" Sam asked as Kai sat up, the bluenette, hugging him tightly, not caring that he was still being straddled by the Winchester. Sam held him and kissed the top of his head.

"Jenn...was a witch. She said that...you and Dean belonged to her and she killed Dad easily. I couldn't find you, I couldn't fight so I ran. I tripped and then it all went white. Now I'm awake...That's all I remember." Kai murmured, burying his face in Sam's neck. Sam stroked Kai's hair gently murmuring soft '_Shh_' noises and '_It's okay_' to try and calm Kai down, which surprisingly worked after a while. He lifted Kai's face to meet his eyeline and softly kissed the bluenette, holding his chin lightly. Kai softly moaned as he melted into the tenderness of the kiss, a small whimper escaping his lips when the contact was broken.

"It was just a dream. C'mon...we got school." Sam murmured, causing Kai to blink and groan again, earning a chuckle from Sam as a response. He couldn't help it. Kai was such a grump in the mornings. He found it cute. And he wouldn't have Kai any other way.

* * *

**Okay like I said, A LOT SHORTER THAN THE REST! But! Give me some slack as I was extremely tired, struggling through lack of sleep to get this up for you wonderful people! ^w^ Not sure what I'm gonna do for Chapter 8 yet but I'll do it soon for you guys okay?**

**Sam: I wonder if Jenn really is a witch?**

**Dean: Wouldn't James have got her by now if she was?**

**Not necessarily boys. Concealment? Hide her identity to avoid hunters? **

**Sam and Dean: It's doubtful she is anyway! Hey! *glares at one another* Stop mimicking me! STOP!**

**Guys, shut up...both of you...before I shut you up...*glares darkly, his eyes glowering from his lack of sleep* Do not piss off a sleepy Kai. **

**Sam: Y-Yeah...how to survive around Kai 101. R-Right Dean?**

**Dean: Y-Yeah! Sorry Kai!**

**Good boys.**


	8. Double Periods? Blegh

**Hey guyyyyss! Me again! Everyone who has reviewed recently and a Sam and Dean poster! Next Chapter will be Castiel posters and a cookie! :D I'm nice! *throws the posters out and hands out the cookies* Woop! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy! Sorry if you find it to be a bit sucky! **

* * *

There it was. The hideous realisation that it was another school day, also known as the Alarm clock. Kai scooted and leant over Sam, who was now drowsily waking up, to which Kai smiled. Him and Sam were dating. The thought sent shivers down Kai's spine as he switched off the alarm and sat up in bed.

"Morning Sam." He greeted drowsily to which Sam just waved, not awake enough to speak. Kai smiled more and softly gave Sam a kiss on the cheek, before the other male quickly caught him off guard and crushed their lips together.

"C'mon...we...gotta get ready." Kai murmured inbetween kisses, eventually managing to get Sam to focus on getting ready for school. Sam got dressed rather quickly, leaving his top button undone and his school tie hanging loosely. He quickly fixed his hair while Kai was getting dressed and then made sure all of his things were still in his bag. Things had a habit of getting lost when it came to Sam. Easily lost.

"Sam!" Kai called from the bathroom, causing Sam to wonder what could be so bad, from the tone of Kai's voice, something spooked him. Sure enough, there Kai was, standing in the corner of the room, nearly shrunk against the wall. He pointed to the floor which Sam's eyes followed, landing on a tinyish spider crawling around.

"G-Get rid of it please!" Kai whined, deathly afraid of the creature. Sam nodded and ran to the bedroom, grabbing a box out of his bag and crushing it with ease. Kai sighed in relief as Sam flushed it's now crushed corpse down the toilet after scraping it off the bottom of the said box.

"There. All gone." Sam remarked, running the box under the tap to get the spider's blood off. Kai hugged him from behind and smiled. He knew it was childish to be scared of spiders but they just freaked him out. They always had.

"Thank you Sam." He murmured quietly, nuzzling his lover's back softly. Sam grinned and put his spider killer down, spinning round in Kai's arms so they were facing each other and hugging him back. The bluenette looked up and planted a soft kiss on the taller male's lips with a smile.

"We'd better go." He mused, and Sam quickly agreed. Both boys left the bathroom, grabbed their bags and went down to the front door to slip their shoes on, Kai being brought a lunch by his Dad.

"Here." Was all he said as he handed the container to Kai, slowly ascending the stairs afterwards. "Have a good day boys."

Both boys nodded and left the house only to be greeted with loud music and a car that looked like it was from the 60's. And who was driving? None other than Dean Winchester. He flashed a grin at his brother and Kai, having noticed they were currently linked by their hands, realising they must be together. It was nice, seeing his brother happy.

"Dean!?" Sam remarked, knowing his brother had noticed, blushing furiously, Kai also being in a similar state. Dean nodded and started the engine of the car he was currently sat in. It was a nice car, Kai had to admit that. Glossy black paint. He guessed it must be a Chevrolet because of the design, yet he couldn't quite place what kind of Chevrolet it was.

"Yeah? Sorry, I got Dad to tell me where Kai's house was from the school records so I could come pick you both up." The older Winchester replied, still flashing a grin. He looked like your kind of bad school boy, what with his large sunglasses and faux leather jacket that was draped over his uniform. He gave the look an air of sexiness, and that was a shock for Kai, he never found the bad boy type attractive. Yet, Dean was an entirely different case. He was every bit as gorgeous as his younger brother, who's hand was still linked with his own. He instinctively walked to the car, pulling Sam with him, allowing Sam to slip into the front seat before sitting behind him and buckling up. Dean laughed a little at Sam's obvious blush.

"Don't worry Sammy. Not gonna say a word. I figure you guys wanna take it slow and see where it goes before you tell people right?" Sam could only nod in response to his brother's statement. Dean smiled at Kai and the bluenette returned it, Dean looking over his sunglasses when he realised that Kai wasn't covering his green eye. His blue hair was gelled into neat spikes and the back hung in a blue ponytail that reached the mid-section of his back.

"Looking good Kai." He surmised, Kai blushing faintly and smiling. He wanted to try something new and he figured, that as his friends liked his oddly colored eyes, why hide them?

"T-Thanks Dean. Figured I shouldn't hide them." He murmured in response, to which Dean nodded and started to drive, his eyes remaining focused on the road as he drove to school, also wishing he wasn't. Then he had an idea.

"Hey guys. After first two periods...wanna skip and go out places instead of lesson? We'll all go of course and I'll drive us. I can work around Dad easily and jus' say we drove you home because you weren't feelin' so great and he'd let us all off scot-free!" Dean asked, a mischievous grin spreading onto his face. Sam gave him a look of skepticism for a minute as if he didn't believe Dean about his father's part. Kai returned the same look as well.

"Maybe last period bro. We've all got Lab Tech." Sam retorted plainly, looking out the window, Dean heaving a sigh. He hated it, having done the subject at Lawrence High a couple of years previous. Sam's attention was quickly drawn to Kai.

"Hey, do you know if you're little brother knows a guy in his school by the name of Castiel? We call him Cas though, he's our cousin." Sam asked, Kai blinkly blankly as a response. He had no idea who his little brother knew. It wasn't exactly the kind of things they talked about. He knew his little brother was experimenting but that was about it.

"Can't say that I do. I'll ask him tonight." The bluenette responded, shaking his head softly, causing Sam's face to drop. Kai leaned forward and kissed Sam's cheek before settling back in his seat, adjusting the belt so it didn't rub into his shoulder.

He was caught off guard by Dean yet again when the Winchester brought the car to a halt, making him and Sam realise they were in the school car park and that Dean had parked in his reserved spot. Or his fathers. The thought of the Headmaster being unable to park in his usual spot because of his own son was an amusing one, Kai had to admit, though he kept it to himself as he linked back with Sam's hand after scrambling out the car. Sam smiled and led him to the Science Tech area of the school which was admittedly right across the car park.

"Come on, let's get Biochemistry out of the way and then head to lunch. We have a double period of Chemical Sciences. Lucky for you, 'ey?" Sam grumbled quietly, having a not-so-secret hate for Chemical Science, heck, all Science. It was the one subject he didn't excel at. Luckily though, Kai did. So at least, where one faltered, the other could help keep their grades out of hot water. He had to be thankful for that at least. Kai nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Let's get it over with." He agreed as they slipped into class, grabbing their equipment from the cabinet as instructed by their lecturer; Professor Gabriel, before taking their seats.

'_Double period huh? Well at least it's bearable because Sam's with me. I think I'd be ready to die after ten minutes if he wasn't_.' Kai thought, his eyes inevitably drawing to Sam and studying his positioning. He looked perfect, absolutely perfect.

The bluenette smiled and began writing down the chemical equations that the professor threw at them like wildfire and easily worked out what they were and how they were useful to the environment and other things, occasionally sliding his book over towards Sam for the male to "borrow" the information when he looked to be struggling with an answer. Sam smiled at him and mouth a "_thank you_", both boys getting away with their little cheating session as the professor had instructed to "_not help your classmates_."

It was kinda fun; breaking the rules. Even Kai had to admit that.

* * *

**Right, sorry for not going too detailed with BioChemistry in this chapter, I'll drag it out in the next chapter maybe. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon!**

**Sam: *studying quietly* **

**Dean: *banging his head on a desk in his lesson out of boredom***

**Hm...feels too quiet with the Winchester's to irritate me. Oh well, not long before they're back. *Sighs***


	9. Demons

**Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update but I literally got writer blocked and dragged this sorry excuse for a chapter out of my non-existent writing brain.. I apologize as it is very short and definitely the shortest to date! I should hopefully be able to get Chapter 10 done for you soon. And yes, I am kind of cruel to these guys. Read, hopefully enjoy and review!**

* * *

Both boys couldn't have got out of their Biochemistry classroom quick enough, immediately running to their spot int the woods. Oddly enough, Dean wasn't there yet. Sam frowned slightly as he sat on the grass, Kai immediately following suit.

"Where's Dean?" Kai asked, Sam just shrugging in response. He was as clueless as Kai.

"Probably either stuck in class or..." He began, trailing off when he remembered the drive to school. He stood and pulled Kai to his feet.

"Sam!?" Kai yelped in shock as he ran after his lover who had immediately started power-walking to the car park. Kai stopped when Sam did, a look of horror on his face when he saw Dean and the car.

"Shit! Dean!" Sam yelled, running to his brother, who was crumpled on the floor, his face slashed and bleeding. Kai knelt down and stared in horror at the damage.

"This...can't be possible!" Sam murmured, causing Kai to look at him in concern. Sam just stood and opened the car door, starting up the engine before hauling Dean into the back.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital. Several teachers have left and HOW did they not notices this?!" He growled as Kai slid into the passenger seat.

"I don't know. Sam, what's happened?" Kai asked, to which Sam knew Kai was going to find out sooner or later about them. He kicked the car into gear and sped off towards the hospital. It was a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Witches aren't the only thing around here. You have Demons too. My family are Demon Hunters...well, me and Dean at least. I knew something was off! We're going to have to improvise and say animal attack but I swear, I will find the fucker who did this to Dean." Sam growled darkly, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

Kai could barely believe what he was hearing. Demons? What would Demons be doing here? So many questions needed to be answered. He rested his hand on Sam's thigh as Sam drove, worried for both Sam and Dean. He could tell Sam was close to breaking down at the condition of his brother and honestly, Kai couldn't blame him. Dean was closer to Sam than anyone. They were really close although Kai didn't know the full extent of that relationship. -

It didn't take long for them to reach the hospital and immedaitely, Dean was taken from the two and they were reduced to worrying teens. Sam would not stop pacing as he thought of the attack, wondering the motive, the lack of defensive wounds on Dean and the shape of his marks. He froze suddenly, causing Kai to jump up.

"Sam?" Kai asked, Sam's head snapping to Kai in response as if he'd just worked out the world's secrets. "I need you...to explain.."

Sam sighed and nodded, sitting down and tapping his feet nervously. He wasn't sure where to begin with this. He really didn't. Kai's whole world was changing and it would only get worse after knowing the details.

"Okay..." Sam started with a sigh. "Out there, there are Demons...they seem to attack on a whim and normally have reasons for their victims like a grudge or ordered by the King of Demons, Azazel. But this, it follows neither. Dean has no defensive wounds and Dean always fights back, even if jumped. So I'm thinking a disguised..." He froze again. Jenn. She wasn't in class. She was always clinging to Dean. Now Sam knew why. It wasn't her. It wasn't Jenn clinging. It was a demon slyly taking possession right under Dean and Sam's noses and both had been oblivious. This was a big screw up. For them both.

"Jenn...she wasn't in class, Kai! She's the one responsible! She didn't hate you! The demon did! She's been possessed! Chances are the demon left when it injured Dean as it's job was done. It wanted us to find him. It wanted me to find him, it knows I'll come for revenge. And I'm going to. Unless my father has already stepped in...which would explain the absence of his car at school." Sam revealed out loud, stunning Kai and several nearby nurses. Kai rose.

"Don't you think you're being irrational with that conclusion? You would have noticed why would a demon hate me?" Kai asked to which Sam rolled his eyes.

"I bet you if we find Jenn and she doesn't remember ever clinging to Dean, then my theory is right okay? Come on. Let's find her." He was met by a nod from Kai although it was hesitant, almost timid as he looked into Dean's room.

"Give me a second." He whispered as he went into Dean's room and gripped the Winchester's hand. Dean's fingers curled around Kai's hand slightly and Kai smiled a little. "We're gonna go get the bastard...you just rest. Okay Dean? Me and Sammy will take care of it."

He kissed his friend's forehead softly and left the room before heading out to the car with Sam. Neither said a word as they headed back to the school, parking in Dean's usual spot. Several students crowded around the small pool of drying blood on the floor to which Sam growled darkly.

"CLEAR OFF!" He yelled, chasing them away and sighing, trying to keep as calm as he could and failing. Kai gently held his hand and kissed his cheek as they walked to class. They needed to find her. And luckily, she was in their next period. Geographical History.

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know! Incredibly short and dramatic I know! I'm sorry! :( I tried to get past my block and this sorry excuse for a chapter came out. I'll make the next one better I swear! Don't hurt me for having a sucky Chapter...please! :( **

**Sam: *too focused on helping Dean* **

**Dean: *recovering in hospital* **

**Chapter 10 will be as soon as I can get out of this damn block! I hate writer's block! It messes me up! I'm sorry guys :( I love you all! I do! Please stay tuned! Please?**


	10. Hospital Visit

**Hey guys, I know this is incredibly overdue but I'm suffering from Writer's Block right now and had a lapse. But still, I apologize for this crappy chapter (in my opinion) and that I hopefully snap out of this block soon. I hate it. Anyway enjoy (I hope so) and I will try to get 11 out as soon as I can. **

* * *

It wasn't going to be easy. How could him and Sam march right up to her and demand to know what she did to Dean without the rest of the class thinking they were kooky and losing the plot?

There Jenn sat, alone and frowning. She saw Sam and stormed over, her eyes on fire.

"What'd you do to Dean? I go to his car and find him beat up?" Sam growled before she could accuse him of the same thing; a classic trick of Demons or so the Winchester had said on their way over to class. She shot a look of false innocence and started laughing.

"I didn't do anything Sam...It was all her..." She mused as her eyes became purely black, causing Sam to usher Kai behind his back. "She wanted to protect your Dean...but as Dean's attacker...I wasn't allowing it. She saw me try...so I took control and caused her to do it..."

The voice wasn't Jenn. It was her mouth moving but not her. The demon was surfacing infront of everyone. Jenn screamed sharply as the Demon exited her body, forming into a beautiful woman with dark blonde hair that reached her breasts and a pure white face. Sam quickly unsheathed a knife from his bag and went to attack, blinded by rage that his brother was hurt and that someone was manipulated. Kai could only watch in horror. It wasn't like anything he'd ever seen. Not even the pull of students trying to get him out while they ran could tear his eyes away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife of his own, something that James made him carry for defence.

"Sam! Let me help!" He called, running over to join in the fight that Sam was clearly losing his edge over. No sooner had Kai spoke did the Winchester get knocked to the back of the room and pinned to the wall by her scorpion like tail which acted like a coil, being able to extend and retract to any distance she pleased. Sam let out a low grunt and sighed, seemingly losing consciousness.

The demon woman turned to Kai as Jenn's body lay there on the floor recovering and cruelly smirked.

"Well if it isn't James' boy. I never did get a chance to finish you off when I attacked your father a few years ago." Kai stiffened. She was that witch? The witch was a demon? The same one his mother had been killed by? The one who caused the accident?

"You." He gripped the knife tighter and flew at her. "You caused my Mom to die!"

His growls were constant, as were his flurry of attacks, each one being avoided and countered, resulting in him being left in far worse condition than Sam. Kai collapsed to his knees.

"..Sorry..." Was all he said before he fell onto his front, the demon witch going in for the kill, only to be cut off by a sharp pain in her tail. Sam had stabbed his knife into it, causing her to retract and glare, going to attack Sam instead. Sam smirked.

"You did good Kai. Rest up." He whispered to his unconscious partner. "I'll make this quick."

And with that, he threw his knife, hitting her square in the chest, running over to Kai, taking his knife and throwing it in the exact same spot.

Dipping his hand in a bit of Kai's blood, he drew a symbol on the door and smiled at the one responsible for the damage.

"See you around. Bitch." With that, he activated the symbol, turning out to be some banishment maneuver, sending her off to who-knows where in a brilliant flash of light, the knives falling to the floor. Sam knelt by Kai but it didn't last long as their victory was abruptly by everything going black. Sam had collapsed.

* * *

Sam could hear voices. Asking questions. Yet, everything was black. One distinct voice rang clear though. Dean's. He was yelling about something. Sam wanted to tell Dean he could hear him but no words came, no sound resounded from his lips.

"Sam? Sammy?! Wake up!" Dean called, and Sam could feel his hand being weakly held. He squeezed his eyes a few times before they finally opened, being greeted by a bandaged Dean as his eyes focused. Dean smiled and leant down to embrace his brother.

"Dean?" Was all Sam could say as his eyes restlessly searched for Kai. He remembered the state of his lover, bleeding and out cold. It frightened him to think that they'd been saved too late for Kai to recover and that his boyfriend was now laying in the mortuary, on a slab in the hospital, ready for James to be called.

"Sam, Kai's fine. He's asleep in critical care. He took some hits to his vitals. I'm glad you're both safe. Jenn is recovering at home as she had no injuries and just required rest. Rest up baby bro..." Dean whispered to his baby brother as Sam looked around some more as if he could tell what Sam was searching for.

After a while, Sam drifted back off to sleep, aware that Dean was sat by his side due to feeling the warmth of his hand still and another warmth threading through his hair. He was glad Kai was alright but the thought of what happened still frightened him. What if they'd lost? What then? The fact that the Demon surfaced in front of everyone proved that what James had said over the phone to someone that night he'd stayed over. The nether realm was indeed growing bolder. He'd overheard the conversation during a midnight toilet break and informed his father that morning. His father took no interest though, saying Dean and Sam were perfectly capable of progressing through it with ease. Ever the optimist. It must have been nice. To feel so carefree about putting your sons in danger like he did.

Perfect second day at school? Yeah right. That was one way to put it.

'_I hope you're right Dad. I hope me and Dean **can** handle this..._' Was the last thing Sam thought before his mind cleared, his entire body relaxing as his sleep deepened to where all he dreamt of was being with Kai and Dean. As a family.

* * *

**Okay, I apologize if you thought it was crappy but it was all I could crank out under this block. Feel free to review and I will get back with 11 as soon as I can! Thank you for bearing with me!**


End file.
